Flynn's Final Battle with Dr. Facilier
Back at the ship, Dr. Facilier snapped out of it and got back to the subject. "And now, which will it be? The pen? Or the plank?" he asked, pointing to the plank. "Dr. Facilier, we will never join your crew!" Rapunzel said bravely, and Tod gave him a fighting pose. "As you wish. Ladies first, my dear." Facilier said. Rapunzel turned to the children while Tod wiped a tear off his cheek. "Goodbye, children." she said, patting Eddy on the head. "Goodbye, Rapunzel." The Lost Children said tearfully. Rapunzel turned to Tod and pat his cheek. "Be brave, Tod." she urged. "I shall strive to, Rapunzel!" Tod said, trying not to cry. Then Rapunzel walked to Copper, who was also wiping a tear from his eye, and gave him a hug. "Goodbye, Copper." "Goodbye!" sobbed Copper, as he wiped another tear off his cheek with his paw. One of the pink elephants grabbed Rapunzel and shoved Copper back to the mast. "Come here! Get out of the way!" Another pink elephant tied Tod, Copper, Eddy, Ed, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Double D, and Webby back up to the mast. "Don't give us any more trouble!" As Rapunzel got onto the plank, the pink elephants chanted, "Go on, go on! Get it over with! Move along!" Rapunzel looked up in the sky and shed a tear, knowing that Flynn wouldn't be able to save her now. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel!" Copper called. But Rapunzel fell off the edge of the plank. Facilier waited for a splash, but it didn't come. Facilier's smirk became confused (and we can't see it). "What?" "D…Doctor, no splash." Lawrence said. "Not a sound." said Faclier, and he and the pink elephants had a look. "Not a blooming ripple." one of the pink elephants said. "It's a jinx!" another gasped, "That's what it is." But it was actually Flynn who rescued Rapunzel just in time and was hiding from them, standing on an anchor. Rapunzel was overjoyed of seeing Flynn alive. With Tiana, Flynn flew off with Rapunzel to the top of the mast without being noticed. "No splash." the third said. "No sign of the wench." said the fourth. "Did you hear a splash?" asked the fifth. "I'm telling you, mates, it's a bad day. Mark me words. We'll all play for this." the sixth said. "The ship's bewitched!" the seventh said. The eighth and last guard turned to Facilier. "No splash, Doctor." "So, you want a splash, Mr. Ingemar?" asked Facilier. Then he grabbed the pink elephant by his back, yelling, "I'LL GIVE YOU A SPLASH!" He threw the pink elephant overboard, and there was a splash. "WHO'S NEXT?!" Facilier snarled. "You're next, Facilier!" hollered a voice. Facilier gasped and looked up. Flynn was on the sails. "This time you've gone too far!" he said. "It's Flynn!" Double D said. "Flynn's alive!" Eddy said. "Flynn!" Tod called. "And Rapunzel." Copper said, as he noticed Rapunzel in the crow's nest. "It can't be!" Facilier gasped. "It's his blinking ghost who's talking!" Lawrence said in utter fear. Flynn got out his sword. "Say your prayers, Facilier!" Facilier snarled and got out his own sword. "I assure you this ghost has blood in his veins!" Flynn flew straight at him. "I'll run him through!" Facilier tried to stab him, but he missed, and Flynn used his sword to hit him in the rear. "Oh!" Facilier felt that and turned to face Flynn. "Take that!" Facilier yelled, as he and Flynn got into a sword fight once more. Facilier kept missing Flynn every time, and Flynn defended his attacks. Facilier came out from behind Flynn and was about to use his hook when Flynn dodged, and Facilier got his hook stuck in the mast. "Curse this hook!" Facilier snarled, as he struggled to get free but no luck. Seeing his chance, Flynn used his sword to free Tod, Copper, and the children. "Come on, everybody!" As he flew off to somewhere, the children grabbed some weapons and ran to the rope ladder. "Hurry, Copper! Hurry!" Tod called, as Copper picked up a cannon ball and put it in his stuffed toy dolphin for some reason. He grabbed the dolphin by the tail and tried to run, but he fell flat on his rear end due to the weight in the toy dolphin. "Don't stand there, you bilge rats! Get those scurvy brats!" Facilier ordered. The pink elephants went after Tod, Copper, and the children. Copper got his foot caught in one of the ropes and saw the pink elephants gaining on him, sweating with anxiety. But, using his umbrella, Tod, who was also sweating with anxiety, took him to safety on the crow's nest. Facilier used his sword to escape the mast only to lose his balance onto the plank and almost fell in Foxy Loxy's mouth. But Facilier got back on. Foxy Loxy splashed the water with his paw, looking disappointed. "Drat!" Foxy Loxy snapped, "Foiled again!" Flynn flew in, blocked Facilier's attack, pulled his hat down over his head, cut around the lid, cut and grabbed his feather, and flew off. Faclier had to pull off his now ruined hat. "This is no mere guy!" Facilier said, "'Tis some fiend fighting me. A flying devil!" Flynn smirked as he landed on the sail and used his sword to destroy Facilier's feather. Lawrence, with some bags and a chest, got into a rowing boat and tried to escape. In the crow's nest, Tod and the Lost Children got ready to attack as the pink elephants were still climbing up the ladder. "Hold your fire," Tod said. "Steady, men. Steady. FIRE!" The children launched their weapons, knocking each of the pink elephants on the head. The last pink elephant got to the top first. "Down you blackguard!" Tod yelled. The same pink elephant tried to cut off Tod's head, but Tod kept dodging, and Tiana held onto his ear. "Get away from me, you slimy, little frog!" the same pink elephant snarled. Below, Flynn and Facilier were still locked in their sword fight as they clashed their swords back and forth. Tiana slipped off the same pink elephant's ear and saw what was happening. Flynn and Facilier locked their blades together as Tiana flew up to Flynn and whispered in his ear. "The children are in trouble, Flynn." Tiana said. Flynn looked up and managed to duck in time before Facilier could cut off his hair. Using it as a catapult, Flynn bounced off another rope ladder and kicked Facilier. Facilier crashed into an cannon and got hit on the head. He became dazed. Seeing that his friends were in trouble, Flynn flew up and cut the rope ladder that had the pink elephants on. The pink elephants fell in the boat where Lawrence was. The last pink elephant was holding on the edge, but Copper bopped him on the top of his head with his cannon ball-filled dolphin. The same last pink elephant fell and landed in the rowing boat which landed on the sea. "Smooth move, Copper, dog!" Webby cheered. "Well done, dolphin killer!" Huey and Dewey cheered in unison. "Hurray for dolphin killer!" Louie said, as he patted Copper on the back. Flynn flew around the ship. "Fly, fly, fly, you coward!" Facilier shouted, as he climbed up the rope ladder. Flynn landed on the railing of the sail. "Coward? Me?" Facilier laughed. "You wouldn't dare to fight old Facilier man to man! You'd fly away like a cowardly sparrow!" "Nobody calls Flynn a coward and lives!" Flynn said, as he held his sword up, "I'll fight you man to man with one hand behind my back." Flynn and Facilier locked blades again and put their faces together. "You mean, you won't fly?" Rapunzel, Tod, Copper, Eddy, Ed, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Double D, and Webby watched on in horror. "No, no, Flynn! It's a trick!" Rapunzel cried. "I give my word, Facilier!" Flynn said. "Good! Then let's have at it!" He pushed Flynn off the railing, but Flynn grabbed on the rope and continued sword fighting with Facilier as he got back on. Facilier tried to stab him, but Flynn got onto another rope and swung to the other side, but Facilier cut it off when he got to the other side. Below, Foxy Loxy was expecting to have Facilier for his dinner. Flynn dodged most of Facilier's swings and then sword clashed again. Suddenly, Flynn lost his grip of his sword, and Facilier caught it with his hook. "Now!" Facilier snarled, as he threw it away. "Insolent youth, prepare to die!" Facilier pointed his sword at Flynn's chest. "Fly! Fly, Flynn!" Rapunzel pleaded, "Fly!" "No!" Flynn said, "I gave my word." As Facilier was about to finish him off, Flynn leapt up, pulled the flag over Facilier, and tied him to the mast. Facilier dropped his sword, but Flynn took it and held it in front of Facilier. "You're mine, Facilier!" The children and Rapunzel cheered. Flynn Rider tricked Dr. Facilier and won. "Cleave him to the brisket!" Copper called, as Rapunzel hugged him. Facilier poked his head out from the flag and has a face of wanting for forgiveness. "You wouldn't do old Facilier in now, would you lad? I'll go away forever." he pleaded, as he shed a few tears, "I'll do anything you say!" "Well, all right, if you…" Flynn smirked, as he pointed the sword at him, "Say you're a skeleton fish!" Facilier gulped "I'm a skeleton fish." Facilier said quietly. "Louder!" Flynn said. "I'M A SKELETON FISH!!!" Facilier hollered. "Hurray!" The children cheered and chanted, "Facilier is a skeleton fish, a skeleton fish, a skeleton fish! Facilier is a skeleton fish, a skeleton fish, a skeleton fish!" Foxy Loxy was enjoying it too. "All right, Facilier," Flynn said. "you're free to go. And never return!" He threw away the sword and did a rooster's crow again, unaware of Facilier trying to kill him from behind with his hook. "FLYNN!" Rapunzel screamed, as she saw it. Flynn knew that would happen as he dodged Facilier's hook. Facilier lost his balance and fell. He screamed as he saw Foxy Loxy waiting and tried to run. Foxy Loxy got him in his mouth and went into the sea. The flag fell on the sea, and Facilier appeared with his head under the flag, screaming and running across the water. "LAWRENCE! LAWRENCE!" Foxy Loxy got him, and Facilier ran to the end of the tail, bumped, and then ran out of Foxy Loxy's mouth. His clothes were now gone, he was wearing nothing but white boxer shorts with little pink hearts, and he was holding an alarm clock, which ringed. He threw it back in Foxy Loxy's mouth and began swimming. Foxy Loxy swallowed it, and he went after Facilier. "LAWRENCE!" Facilier screamed, as he lifted his legs and still swimming while Foxy Loxy tried to eat him. Facilier put his legs in Foxy Loxy's mouth. "LAWRENCE!" He screamed and kept swimming with Foxy Loxy's mouth held on by his feet. "LAWRENCE!" Then Foxy Loxy closed his mouth, and Facilier was skipping across like a rock bouncing off the sea. "LAWRENCE!" He zoomed under the pink elephants' rowing boat followed by Foxy Loxy. "Doctor!" Lawrence gasped, as they chased them to the distance, "Doctor! Doctor!" After Flynn sent Facilier being chased away by Foxy Loxy, Tod, Copper, and The Lost Children took over the ship as they climbed down the rope ladder and cheered. Flynn emerged, wearing Facilier's clothes and top hat and carrying Facilier's cane. "HOORAY!" the children cheered. "HOORAY FOR DOCTOR FITZHERBERT!" Flynn said in a commanding voice, "All right, you swabs! Aloft with ya! We're casting off!" The kids saluted and ran to do their part. "Heave those halyards!" Flynn yelled, as Rapunzel walked up to him. "But, Flynn, oh, that is… Doctor Fitzherbert," she said, as she made a small curtsey. "At your service, madam!" Flynn said, as he took off his hat and bowed to her. "Could you tell me, sir, where we're sailing?" asked Rapunzel. "To London, madam." Flynn smiled, as he put the hat back on and walked to the steering wheel. "Oh, Eugene!" Rapunzel said dreamily. Then she called, "Copper! Tod! We're going home!" "All right!" Tod cheered. "Man the capstan!" Flynn ordered, "Hoist anchor!" The Lost Children pulled up the anchor from the sea. "Pixie dust!" Flynn called to Tiana. "Aye, aye, doctor!" Tiana said. Then she spread the whole ship with pixie dust, turning it gold. Then, when she was finished, the ship lifted in the air, leaving Neverland and back to London. Category:Fan Fiction